3 Realms
by Zakuro-Shippando
Summary: This a shrine for maidens. One hill, one temple for three castles...In this refuge the daughters of legendary clans of all races gathering and make your own rules. Three castles, three realms, but this not a "kingdom", is a "queendom" ... VARIOUS PAIRINGS


Zakuro: YO, Minna! First fanfic here. \o/

Then, this my version of Strawberry Panic! in epic medieval era... Fantasy-Europe style! (Because I insecure with Japan myths and history yet)

* * *

**3 Realms**

**Prologue:**

* * *

Is almost sunset and she see on the top of hill three towers, three castles, around the imperious temple.

She run, because the way is hard, ancient stones made the stairway between giant trees, trough the tick forest. If the bare light of twilight is gone, she'll been in trouble. This place can be the shrine where the daughters of the biggest and important clans are be sends, to be safe (or maybe just to not importunate the family), three realms around one temple made for ladies, but anyway, the dark is dangerous in anyplace, in this Era.

The young damsel, red hair waves in ponytail, the bright auburn eyes are innocent and gently, fit with her sweet personality. Her clothes not say any position, don't accuse your past or origin, only simple and neutral clothes.

On the top, on the road made of stones, dance in the wind petals of flowers and dress of maiden. Young girls all of them, walking with calm and grace. Three different clothes with three singular badges.

Ones with black sober dresses, green ribbons and the symbol of silver dragon.

Ones with white elegant dresses, blue ribbons and the symbol of gold lion.

And ones with pink plaid dresses, yellow ribbons and the symbol of bronze phoenix.

She see all with happy amusement, the fire eyes shine, but she distracted and going in hidden way among the forest. She don't see where she is going, and don't know if she take the right or wrong way. Walking in now almost darkness, find an open in the forest with one single and old tree …

"My first day here and I get lost...And nobody is here to help me!"

She said sad, lean-to the tree.

So something couth her attention, some movement couth in the glimpse of eye... She turn to look, and silver fur waves behind the tree. She blink and try focus again. In the wicked glow in the end of sunset, with long bright silver hair, long fluffy silver tail, tall posture and green esmerald-like in sunshine surprised eyes gaze the young lady. The fox point ears are erect. Black dress and the silver dragon match with fox women.

The young lady is stunned. She cannot see anything else but the beautiful and unexpected vixen.

Yet surprise, the vixen study the young one with curiosity and amusement. And realize that young lady is an outsider. So her eyes shine with amused gaze and her tongue lick the lips in sweet mischief.

"Well, my lady, who are the foreign who find my reign?"

The young try to break this spell and hard try speak:

"I-I am Aoi Nagisa. The new maiden sent to Miator Castle. Pleased to meet you...?"

The green fox eyes shine once more.

"Hanazono Shizuma."

And the vision of Nagisa fade in the green ocean with loud rang of bells in her ears...

* * *

Zakuro: Yep ^^ ...First Fic! I want say where come my ideias for it...Well, when first watch the anime a think, about 3 schools in same place like "Hell, like Harry Potter" (to make clear, I don't watch all movies nor read all books, but I like HP =p). Meanwhile, I begun Game of Thrones, so I start to think: "this 3 schools is like the clans of Game of Thrones...I can see Miator like Baratheon (because Shizuma is like King Robert, she cannot endure the lost of love of her life, and act like if she don't care with _Etoile_ responsability and take various girls around the campus), the Spica like Lennisters (the colors, and the pursuit for power) and, maybe, LeRim like Starks (because "we don't give a danm for the kingdom thing!")...Yes, and this idea come to me!

NOTE: English is NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE! So, please, corrections are very welcome. This a challenge to my and a test, so you can help me point my mistakes and make me better. Just be nice =3

REVIEWS, COMMENTS, SCREAMS AND KICKS ON MY BUTT ...ANYTHING GOES!


End file.
